Naruto of The Midnight Storm
by Keegan6677
Summary: A hurt boy and the only girl who can fix him. NaruIno strong naruto Hiatus maybe permanent
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of The Midnight Storm

Chapter 1

Crucifixion and Beautiful blondes

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

October 10 came around and the villagers could be heard from miles away chanting "kill the beast" throwing stones, bottles, trash, and weapons at the 6 year old boy nailed to the cross none noticed the sky flash and a black yoroidōshi fall and embed itself into the boys shoulder his voice long forgoing him the boy silently weeped at the pain surging through his body, his sapphire eyes bloodshot with irritation from crying, he prayed for a savior anyone, and someone answered, an dog masked Anbu suddenly appeared catching a bottle and letting loose a massive amount of killing intent (KI) at the villagers "LEAVE NOW" the anbu commanded as soon as he said this the people left satisfied with what they had done to the demon brat. The Anbu removed the nails very carefully and took the boy to his apartment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When they arrived many of the boys wounds were closed so the man began to remove the objects from the boys body. He removed everything from glass to ninja blades but when he reached the small black blade embedded in the boys shoulder a small dome of electricity came forth and shocked the man making him recoil. 'This yoroidōshi seems to have an elemental affiliation the young anbu captian thought, and after hours of trying to remove it gave up amd went to sleep in the chair next to his bed where the boy slept.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morning came quick for a young platinum blonde 6 year old heiress Ino Yamanaka who started in the academy today. She woke up 3 hours before so she could loom her best for sasuke kun.

Trademark ponytail and all she set off to the academy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morning did not come as easily for a young Uzumaki, battered in blood he woke similarly as he did many times before but, why was he in a bed. Naruto hadn't slept in a bed since he was kicked out of the orphanage when he was 3. And who was the man in the dog mask snoring next to him, silently sneaking out of the bed he glanced at the alarm clock. 7:50! The academy started at 8:15. Sprinting through the door he shouted "BYE DOG MASK SAN THANK YOU" as he sprinted home.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Upon entering his apartment he quickly changed his pants and grabbed a shirt and ran off forgetting to put the shirt in his hand on or notice the blade in his shoulder. Upon arriving at the class 10 minutes late he busted in the door "am i late sensei?" Iruka looked up "Naruto Uzumaki?" His reply was "the one and only" combined with a smirk. That smirk along with his ripped upper body sent most girls blushing including one Ino Yamanaka. 'Why am i blushing at this idiot, wait it that a sword in his shoulder? What the fuck is up with this guy?' Iruka spoke up "Naruto why is there a tanto in your shoulder?" Shino Aburame spoke up " sensei if i am not mistaken that is actually a yoroidōshi, while similar a tanto is much thinner while a yoroidōshi is used to pierce armor" Iruka face-palmed " ok why is it in your shoulder Naruto?" Naruto looked at the blade then to his teacher the back to the blade and finally back to his teacher " cause someone stabbed me" was his nonchalant response as he grabbed the black handle of the dagger and slowly pulled it out. When the blade was removed Naruto looked at the hole in his chest and saw it filled with lightning. Iruka was flabbergasted " Naruto let me see that" he said and Naruto handed the man his sword or tried to at least. If anyone tried to grab the blade except Naruto they would be shocked by black lightning " ok naruto you can sit umm" Ino looked around and noticed only two seats were available the one next to her and Iruka's " Ah you can sit next to mrs Yamanaka back right corner. Following Iruka's gaze Naruto found what he would call the cutest thing ever, but he would never say anything. Despite his bold facade Naruto was a scared shy little boy. Ino had always been good at reading people so when she saw Naruto's piercing cerulean orbs she saw hurt, betrayal, and loneliness at that moment she decided she would fix him because no matter how smart she was Ino was still six and a kid to a kid broken things get fixed that was just how it worked. So when Naruto gingerly sat next to Ino in the far back corner and scooted his chair as far away as he could practically smashed into the window Ino scooted closer, Naruto scooted away, Ino scooted closer, Naruto away, Ino closer, Naruto went to scoot away only to find he couldn't in scooted closer then leaned in really close and said in a husky whisper "hi cutie i hope we get to be really really close" and with that she got up dragged her chair back to its original spot leaving a blushing Naruto in the corner.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey whiskers" Naruto looked around for someone "umm are you talking to me?" He asked Ino

"Your the only cutie i know with whiskers" Naruto blushed a little and mumbled something Ino only caught a little of "I'm a monster... A horrible demon... Your to good to talk to me... I have to go" and he disappeared with anbu speed. 'What did he mean by monster' Ino decided on asking her daddy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Authors note

Hey guys it my first fanfic so lemme know how you like it!

The Anbu level speed will be explained next chapter but review constructive criticism welcome but NO FLAMES PLEASE keegan out


	2. Betrayal and departure into anarchy

Naruto gasped for breath his heart beating wildly. "How did I run so fast" Naruto thought out loud. 'That would be because of me' a gruff voice rang through his head.

"Who is there" Naruto practically shouted 'calm your self human it is i the greatest of blades Kami no ken' the gruff voice proclaimed exuberantly. 'Woah so your one of those sentiment swords iruka sensie told me about' naruto thought 'bahaha no child i am a sentient swords meaning i have the ability to sense thing similar to you' 'oh' they were both silent for a bit before naruto thought something 'hey noken why did i run so fast?" 'Noken eh i guess i can live with the pseudonym, as for you question all of your senses and abilities have doubled, as will you intelligence because i removed the restriction seals on you.' 'Why did i have those things' the small blade was silent for a bit then simply replied ' because people fear what they can't comprehend.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A ponytailed platinum blond sat in the park bench doing something she doesn't normally do. Think about someone else, this someone else being a young whisker faced blond boy 'why did he run away she thought' little did she know that she would get her answer

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning the Hokage walked into his office to see his guards dead out and Naruto sitting it his chair soaked in their blood eating an apple " so old man" Naruto paused to take a bite of his apple "tell me something" Sarutobi dumbly nodded still flabbergasted by the fact that Naruto killed out his guards "why would you put the highest level of restriction seals on a six year old boy" before he could speak he was shoved back was against the wall of books faster than he thought possible for a six year old boy " and don't fucking dare lie to me" Naruto said pushing Noken against the kage's throat. 'Although i could get out of this it would not solve things i should try and reason with him, maybe bribe him with ramen? No it wouldn't work he's too smart now without the seals' " i did it because of the council" it became silent for a minute.

Then two.

Then three.

After six minutes Naruto started to laugh as if he just understood a joke "oh i get it its because of the fox isn't it hahahhaha ok fine then I'll just take the Namikaze legacy else where and the Uzumaki with it" Naruto shouted at the elderly man. Naruto turned to leave and then whispered quietly " I'll be back in ten years to see if i still wish to destroy konoha" Naruto then body flickered out of the room.

Sarutobi began to worry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto began to wander thought the forest carting a 12 foot long scroll "hehe I'm glad you taught me that sealing jutsu" Naruto said to Noken and remembered how much had changed this morning.

Flash back

"Where am I" Naruto said 'your in the forest where you passed out' Naruto stood up and for the first time in his life thought about what he was going to do before he did it. 'I need answers' Noken spoke up 'but first you need training pour a large amount of chakra into me' naruto did as he was told and everything began to glow a light ethereal blue and move in slow motion.

*Hours of training later*

'Naruto head to the fourth hokages mansions' Noken said gruffly and Naruto complied. Upon arrival the sword told Naruto how to open the blood seals and how to get inside. After hours of reminiscing Naruto found out who he was... Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, son of the fourth, jinchūriki of nine tails, wielder of the god sword Nami no ken, he was omnipotent. Upon reaching the basement a giant scroll sat in the middle of the room. The Blade explained to Naruto how to seal the house in the 12ft seal.

Flashback end

Naruto had not noticed the change in scenery from konohas forest, now he was in a bamboo forest in shōgai no tochi, the waste lands, no laws, no morals, nothing except ash, death, and bandits. 'Place the house, this is where you will train young fleshing'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry about the late update i hade to do all six of my finales in two days instead of the standard four because i am going out of town but will still be updating

Bye bye now


	3. News

Some recent events have left both my parents and little brother in icu after a car accident so i will not be uploading naruto of the midnight storm, if any one wishes to tkae they story they may if not i will return in a couple of weeks


End file.
